


Fingertips

by mlovely



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Endgame Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Gay Eddie, M/M, Oblivious Richie, Richie has a girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlovely/pseuds/mlovely
Summary: Richie gave up trying to get with his bestfriend; they'll never be together. He settled with Cassidy, and he thinks she really is great. After months of revolving his world around her, Eddie texts him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a story, so pleasE be kind! I'm open to some constructive criticism, of course! I hope you all like this. Feel free to follow my tumblr is @/brainstormingtattoos for future updates!

It wasn’t going anywhere. Eddie had been staring at this textbook for hours and he hadn’t retained anything. At this rate, he wasn’t going to get his essay done by Monday. He sighed, smacking the book shut and opening his phone. He hadn’t gotten any updates from Richie all morning. It’s not that he was waiting. Oh certainly not! It was more that the small boy was worried! Richie’s big mouth wasn’t sending him text after text. No light knocks on his window from the lanky boy. It was unusual.  
But this was how it has been the last couple months. Ever since Richie got together with Cassidy, he’s left Eddie behind. Leaving Eddie to think he did something wrong. Maybe he was too annoying. Maybe Richie was tired of protecting him from every little thing. Maybe he just wasn’t enough.  
You see, Eddie has always admired Richie. More than anyone. In a way he wasn’t supposed to. When their hands would linger- he’d become too aware. When Richie cuddled next to him at the movies- his breath would hitch. The smaller boy tried to suppress it the best he could, but he finally came to the conclusion that he, Edward Kaspbrak, was in love with Richie Tozier. And Richie was falling for Cassidy.  
Eddie pushed these thoughts out of his head before hesitantly texting his friend.  
To Rich:  
I give up on this work. Let’s go do something.

Anticipation grew and Eddie instantly regretted it. He’s probably with her. What was he thinking. Richie would much rather-

From Rich:  
Spaghetti Man! Missin’ me already? ‘Course we can do something  
To Rich:  
Not my name, Richie  
From Rich:  
Cass and I were just headin’ to the diner, wanna join?

Before his groan could even escape his mouth, Eddie’s fingers were already typing an agreement. 

By the time they met up at the diner, Eddie had changed into one of his favorite outfits. A part of him thinks Richie likes it too. That his eyes wonder and linger down his legs a little too long. But deep down he knows he’s making it up.  
‘Eds! Aye missed ya so much. Gimme a hug!’ Richie squeaked out as he pulled Eddie in. It really had been a long time. Eddie forgot how good he smelled.  
‘Ugh-Rich-You’re squishin me.’ he barely got out, pushing Richie to the side. He refused to overthink how tight Richie would squeeze him compared to everyone else. They’re just friends. This is what friends do.  
‘Sorry there spaghetti, just got excited.’ the larger boy says, sliding next to Eddie in the booth. Eddie definitely overthinks how he chose to sit next to him, and not his girlfriend. ‘Well you know Cassidy, my girlfriend.’ Richie says as he lifts his arm to showcase the girl across from them. She looks a little surprised she was left alone.  
‘Hi.’ Eddie says softly. He immediately curses himself after it comes out- he hopes Richie doesn’t notice how off he is.  
‘Hey Eddie, we haven’t seen you much lately.’ the girl replies. In this moment, Eddie swears he could see the smugness in her eyes. Almost as if she’d won a prize he was running after for the past 7 years; and she really has.  
‘Oh my boy’s been so busy with school and all! Doesn’t have time for his ‘ol man anymore’ Richie jumps in. He lightly leans into Eddie’s shoulder, letting him know it’s just playful banter.  
‘Yeah-I uh, I’ve had a lot of school lately. Lots of essays and exam studying. You know how it is’ Eddie manages to get out. He didn’t like that every time he was in contact with Richie, his mind would go completely blank. Richie gives a concerned look before grabbing his hand under the table for comfort. The smaller boy quickly retrieved his hand abruptly jumping up from the table, knocking down the ketchup and napkins next to him. Richie, in turn, slid out so Eddie could get out.  
‘Woah I’m sorry. You okay there Eds? What’s going on?’ Richie slightly whispered, not wanting to embarrass Eddie anymore. ‘I-I forgot I’ve got this thing.’ Eddie spits out, zipping his jacket up so fast that he almost breaks it. ‘A thing?’ Richie questions. Cassidy is now getting up, and grabbing onto Richie’s arm for protection. Why did she need to get in the middle of everything? ‘Yeah. See ya later Rich.’ Eddie whisper-yells before pushing past the couple, and breaking them apart in the process. His words spewed out so fiercely, that they left Richie in complete aw.  
As the smaller boy stomped home, his heart stung. He knew they were together- why did he even go in the first place?  
He’ll never be happy. He wants Richie. He needs Richie. His racing thoughts are disrupted by a phone call. The name ‘Rich’ appears on his screen in bold letters. It’s taunting him. He had to answer. ‘Eds? Hey wait up- I see you. Please slow down.’ the boy hears from the other end. He wipes his tears (definitely not tears, he’s just sweating from walking so fast) from his cheeks.  
A hand gripping Eddie’s shoulder turns him around, and he is face to face with Richie. ‘Where’s your girlfriend?’ is all he’s able to blurt out. ‘Told her to go on back to her place. Wanted to make sure you’re okay.’ Richie replies. He looks sad. His eyes are wondering Eddie’s face, searching for any reason to all of this. Suddenly he notices he’s still holding onto the boy’s arm, and he lets out a sigh as he lets go. ‘I’m sorry if I make you uncomfortable. I thought you looked upset, didn’t mean to startle ya.’ Richie starts. He’s choosing his words more carefully than normal. Eddie notices how his lips are twitching to a frown.  
This makes Eddie’s heart clench more than before. ‘Rich- no you don’t have to apologize’. Eddie pulls him into a hug. He can’t help but smile lightly as Richie immediately reciprocates and clutches onto him like he’ll never leave again. Eddie wants to whisper to him to never let go, but he decides that’s not the best idea. ‘I just miss you is all..’ the taller boy whispers into Eddie’s ear. He pretends he didn’t see the goosebumps arise on Eddie’s neck, but they make him feel safe for some odd reason.  
They stay like that for a moment. They pull apart when they’re both content. ‘Tomorrow night. The losers invited us to that party down the street. Let’s go together.’ Richie suggests. He lifts himself onto his toes in eager anticipation, and a growing grin on his face. After a few seconds, he continues. ‘Cass said it seemed stupid. She wants to go see a movie with a friend from class. Thought it’d give us some time together. Like the old days.’  
Eddie perks up at this- but tries his best to hide his excitement. ‘I don’t know Richie. Remember the last one? My mom will have me in the hospital again.’ Eddie points out. Deep down he does wanna go, especially with Richie. But what will his mother say when he comes home drunk again? ‘You can sleep over at mine. Come onnnnn Eds, I miss ya soooo much.’ Richie counters, drawing out the words to encourage the boy in front of him. He always knew just what Eddie was worried about, and would do anything to help him, and this warmed the small boy’s heart.  
Eddie knew this wasn’t gonna end well. But he found himself agreeing, and parting from his best friend after another lingering hug. He was in big trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

Eddie wasn’t too sure how he got in this situation; rummaging through his closet, looking for the perfect outfit. It was a party for heaven’s sake- why was he putting so much effort into it? Why did he agree to this in the first place? He didn’t even enjoy drinking that much.  
But sure enough, he found himself settling on a hoodie and jeans before heading downstairs. ‘Hey ma, I’m leaving for that study group now’ he yells while putting on his shoes. ‘Don’t forget I’m staying at Beverly’s afterwards’  
‘Eddie bear, you know how I feel about yelling’ his mother replies, walking into the living room with her dinner. Before he can apologize, she interrupts ‘Please be safe around that girl. I’ve never trusted her, you know that honey.’  
He hated when she talked ill of his friends, it never failed to make him grimace. ‘Yes ma, I promise. I’ll see you later’. He barely finishes the sentence before shutting the door and heading down the street. 

‘Eds! How long has it been? Years? Ah yes, get over here you!’ Richie exclaims before running up and grabbing onto the smaller boy.  
‘It’s barely been 2 days Rich’ Eddie squeaks out. This time he decides to not push his friend away. Instead he soaked in the feeling and told himself it meant more than what it really was. 

‘Oh pish posh- wait. Is that my hoodie?’ Richie’s hands wander slyly to the hoodie strings, recognizing how the ends were slightly chewed from when he’d get bored in class. This was definitely his. He slightly tugs on them, making Eddie’s eyes meet his. 

‘Uh I don’t know?’ Eddie says slowly, breaking eye contact to look at his feet. 

‘Oh so you’re telling me you put on a hoodie and you don’t even know whose it is?’ Richie’s mouth spreads to a sly smirk, knowing he’s caught Eddie right in his tracks. For some reason this made him feel warm inside- thinking of Eddie choosing his hoodie to wear. 

‘Okay yes fine it’s yours’ Eddie replies in a low voice, almost whispering. He could feel his face heating up. A part of him wanted to hide in his (Richie’s) hood, maybe that’d be less humiliating. 

‘Aw my little Eds! Cute cute cute!’ Richie pulls Eddie closer, and pinches his cheeks. He makes a mental picture of how pink the boy in front of him turns. 

‘Stop it asshole, I just had nothing else clean. And that is not my name.’ Eddie pushes his friend off this time, feeling even more humiliated. He considers taking it off right then and there and returning it.

Richie laughs it off, and they fall to a silence and start walking. Richie, of course, couldn’t help but interrupt this silence. ‘It does look good on you, really. You should wear it more often.’ he whispers, just loud enough that the boy a few feet beside him can hear. 

‘O-oh… thanks Rich.’ Eddie turns to look up to Richie, not caring about his airbrushed cheeks anymore. 

This time when the silence follows, they’re both okay with it. Eddie’s mind was racing with thoughts of tonight. Richie couldn’t stop looking at the (still) pink boy. 

After about 10 minutes of scattered small talk, the two boys arrive at the party. ‘Ya ready to party Eds?’ Richie opens up the door before he can answer. Roaring music and teenage laughs fill their ears. Richie grabs onto Eddie’s wrist and maneuvers them through the crowd to the losers. Eddie tries to ignore how his stomach flips. This was going to be a long night.  
Beverly is first to greet them, ‘Hey boys! Thought you guys ditched us for a second there’. To which Richie barks back ‘Oh I’d never miss a chance to see ya Red. Know where I could get some drinks for me and my lovely date?’ he says throwing his arm around Eddie.  
‘Here you boys go! Missed you Richie, how’s- uh what’s her name- Cathy?’ Stan questions, handing Eddie and Richie their drinks. Eddie rolls his eyes at the mention of her.  
‘Stan gets off on a good one! Cassidy and I are doin just fine. She’s surely fallin hard for the ‘ol Tozier’ Richie replies, slouching back onto the couch behind him.  
As Cassidy dragged on through the conversation, Eddie found himself wandering off to the other side of the room. Why did she always have to be the center of attention? He grabs a few drinks along the way, downing them and tossing the cup to the side. He was going to have fun tonight and forget it all.  
A few people had established a dance area, and he decided that was the perfect way to let loose. When he turned, he noticed his friends were still talking and laughing. They didn’t even realize he left. And with that, he downed another two shots and let the music move his body.  
He spun around and let his hips talk. With each song, his vision blurred more and more. He found himself turning back to his friends every once and again, yet he was never quite satisfied with the sight. After what felt like hours, he felt two arms touch his shoulders and turn him around.

‘Look at the moves on you Eds’ the unnamed person said in a low voice. This is exactly what Eddie wanted: to get Richie’s attention. They’re both looking at each other, Eddie’s hips still moving to the beat of the song, their eyes not losing contact. 

‘How much have you drank spaghetti man?’ Richie says, swiping the smaller boy’s sweaty hear behind his ear. 

‘m not much.’ the boy mumbles, lazily leaning into Richie’s arms. The taller boy’s hips are now in sync with Eddie’s. They were so close- dangerously close. 

‘Come on, let’s get you to mine’ Richie lightly released himself from Eddie’s hold and guided them both to the door. He gave rushed goodbyes to the losers, and they both stumbled out.

‘m okay Rich, you can go to hers. I go home’ Eddie says, trying to separate from the other boy’s hold. ‘No way, gotta keep my boy safe! I haven’t seen you in so long, I’m sorry’ Richie replies as he pulls Eddie closer. Now Eddie is mostly being held up Richie, and he loved it. 

‘love it when you call me that’ Eddie hiccups.

‘Huh Eds? Couldn’t hear ya’

‘your boy, love it. maybetoomuch’ Eddie says lowly. Eddie always got so affectionate when he drank, and Richie loved it. The following week after drinking, Richie would combat every ‘Beep Beep’ with ‘Hey Eds, remember when you said you looovvveedd me?’. He loved being reminded of this- especially from Eddie. 

‘Am I turning my dear Eddie Spaghetti soft?’ Richie gives an exaggerated gasp.

‘just makin me fall harder is all’ Eddies slurs in response.

Richie stops dead in his tracks. He turns to face the smaller boy, who seems to not even notice what he just said. ‘what rich? common im tired’ he says, dragging out the last syllable. It takes Richie a second to realize it was all real, and after that he decided he wouldn’t mention it. 

Richie went back to holding Eddie up until they got to his house. The walk home wasn’t quiet, though. It was filled with drunken, slurred sentences like ‘Rich ya aren’t talkin’ , ‘you hate me’, and ‘you’re gone.’ That last one really stuck in his head. He wasn’t gone? He was right there, quite literally holding Eddie up.  
When they finally arrived at Richie’s, he unlocked the door and helped Eddie with his shoes. Eddie knew his way around enough to stumble to his friend’s bedroom. Although he still managed to walk into the walls a few times. 

Richie entered his room with a water and some chips ‘It’s all I got, I’m sorry Eds’.  
‘m not hungry’ the boy said, lousily reaching for the water. He laid back into the wall and started to drink, letting a few drops spill onto his (Richie’s) hoodie. 

‘Eddie sit up’ Richie pulled at the smaller boy’s waist- maybe a little too fast. The water spilled onto their laps, yet they did not react. They stayed like that for a moment- Richie’s hands on Eddie’s waist. They looked up at each other and remained silent. 

‘I-I can get you a shirt’ Richie stuttered out, still frozen.

‘why Rich?’ Eddie’s face turned from awe to pure sadness. ‘chose her over me. love you more than she do’. Despite the broken sentences, Richie knew what he meant and this made his stomach warm. Yet, he couldn’t find any words. 

‘won’t you kiss me, see how it feels?’ Eddie whispers. His hands snake to cover Richie’s, which are still on his hips. 

Richie chooses his words carefully- knowing Eddie is drunk and he’s not positive this is all real. ‘How about we talk about that in the morning, alright spaghetti?’ Richie replies, moving off the bed and lifting the blankets to cover the boy below him. He walks over to his dresser and grabs an old t-shirt to replace the wet hoodie Eddie was wearing. As he turns he hears a slight sigh, and- is that snoring? He settles on setting a pair of dry clothes next to the sleeping boy. Before he even processed what he was doing- he was kissing Eddie’s forehead. Eddie let out another sigh, but this time it seemed more content.  
And that is probably the moment Richie finally admitted he wasn’t over Eddie Kaspbrak one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to follow my tumblr (@brainstormingtattoos) to leave suggestions/find updates :)


	3. Chapter 3

Eddie woke up to the most intense headache he’d ever experienced. He recognized the smell of the pillows- he was at Richie’s. He tried to remember what happened last night, but the last memory he had was dancing by himself and downing as many drinks as possible. He really shouldn’t have done that. Idly staring at the ceiling, he decided he should probably get up.   
‘Well hey there dahling, I was startin to think you were dead in there!’ Richie shouted, showing the smaller boy the breakfast he had made: waffles. 

‘God you asshole. Can you quiet down’ Eddie cringed at his own words. Everything made the drumming in his head intensify. Nonetheless, he helped himself to a few of Richie’s waffles. He’d never admit it, but he really liked the boy’s cooking. It was definitely one of his secret talents, and one of Eddie’s favorite things about coming over. 

‘Sorry, sorry. You had quite the night didn’t ya? Do you uh even remember any of it?’ Richie hesitantly sat next to Eddie, grabbing himself a serving. He wasn’t sure what answer he wanted right that second, but figured it was worth asking.

‘Don’t even remember coming back here- but since I’m not dead guess I should thank you’ Eddie softly replied.

‘Why I wouldn’t want my Eddie Bear getting hurt now would I?’ Richie’s stuffed mouth turning to a wide grin. He really should stop speaking with his mouth full, he knew Eddie hated it. 

‘Disgusting- you have syrup on your chin.’ Eddie got up and handed him a napkin. He then proceeded to search for the Advil on the counter. ‘Hey you mind if I stay here for a bit longer? I really can’t deal with my mother right now.’ 

‘No problem Spaghetti’ Richie mindlessly answers, playing with his food. He was so in his mind that he didn’t hear Eddie insist not to call him that name. He couldn’t stop thinking about everything. What would Cassidy think if she knew what Eddie said to him last night? She had already expressed her discomfort with their touchiness. She’d completely flip if she knew Eddie wanted to kiss him.   
He was pulled out of his thoughts when Eddie suggested a movie marathon, grabbing some snacks from the cupboard. None of the other losers felt this comfortable at Richie’s house- let alone Cassidy. And for some reason, this made Richie’s heart full.   
‘Of course, I’ll meet ya back there Eds’ Quite honestly, Eddie didn’t have the energy to correct him this time. He made his way back to the bedroom to get everything set up. Meanwhile, Richie put the dishes away into the sink. Still in his thoughts, he wiped down the counter tops, too. It was almost like he just wanted to avoid the truth a little longer.   
Once Richie finally made it to his room, the movie had just started. He took in the sight in front of him; his best friend snuggled up in his blanket, making grabby hands at him. ‘Any room for me in there? Look pretty comfy’ he teased, before sitting down next to Eddie.   
‘Shh, the movie Richie.’ Eddie pulls Richie closer and rests his head on his shoulder. This wasn’t out of the norm for these two, they were always so touchy. But today it was different. They were both so aware of every part of their bodies that were warm from touch. Their legs brushing each other. Eddie’s already warm stomach against Richie’s freezing arm. Richie’s heart skipped a beat whenever Eddie would hum or laugh along to the film. It hadn’t been just them in so long; and this really made up for it.  
They abruptly pull apart when Richie’s phone starts ringing. ‘Is Cassidy’ Richie mumbles, as he picks up. Eddie pauses the film and moves his attention to Richie.   
‘Mhm- Yes Cass- I told you I’m busy today- You know that’s not true- Just little Eds, I’ll see you later though- Of course you don’t- Whatever I really gotta go Cassidy’ He spits out that last word. Eddie knew the second Richie used your real name that something was wrong. ‘Rich, you-you alright?’ He tries to comfort him, maybe get something out. 

‘Course, everyone just wants a little piece’a me today, huh?’ Richie teases, reaching over to tickle Eddie’s waist. ‘S-S-stop it you a-a-ss’ Eddie’s little laughs make Richie’s heart so warm. He knows it’s wrong- he’s with Cassidy. So he stops and reaches for the tv remote to press play. Eddie wants to ask what’s wrong, but he knows he won’t get a real answer. He tries to return to the before position, but is quickly rejected when Richie scooches away from him. Eddie’s heart aches, but he knows it’s in his best interest to just watch the movie.   
-  
When the movie ends, they’re still just as far apart- maybe even more. Richie’s twin bed is starting to feel like it’s miles wide. Eddie starts to shuffle out of it, straightening himself out before grabbing his stuff. ‘Leavin after one movie? Thought we were doing a marathon?’ Richie acts like he didn’t just stab Eddie’s heart a million times.   
‘Decided I’m all good. The pills helped, I’m gonna head home.’ Eddie spits out ‘Maybe you and your girlfriend can hang out now’ He continues. He’s now on his way to the front door. 

‘Oh don’t be like that Eds. You heard me tell her I’m busy with you’ Richie crosses his arms.

‘I don’t have time for this Richie. See you later’ Eddie slams the door behind him. He knows he has no place to be upset. Cassidy was Richie’s girlfriend, after all. Nothing he did was going to change that. He was just going to have to deal with it.   
When the boy finally gets home, he stomps up to his room. Not even in anger- more sadness. He told himself that Richie could feel the same. He’s relieved that his mother is gone and won’t bombard him with questions at this very minute.   
He wants to cry and sulk over this morning. But he can’t even think of why he would be crying. He was the stupid fool who thought Richie’s stupid nicknames and friendly touches meant something.   
Eddie thinks about what he did when Richie came in to the bedroom. He probably came on too strong; he totally gave himself away. Now Richie wants nothing to do with him, right? Richie has a girlfriend for fuck’s sake! Why was Eddie being so selfish. He let Richie go; now he just had to move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow my tumblr @brainstormingtattoos !


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's a bit short than the others>:( I promise the next one will make up for it!

Eddie hadn’t left his house since his fight with Richie. After staying in his room with music blasting through his headphones for days on end, his mother deemed him sick enough to stay home from school for a week. Usually Eddie wouldn’t be too happy about this, and would text his friends to get him through it. But for the first time ever, he just took it all in; he embraced it.   
The Losers had all texting him. But one specifically made it their mission to text Eddie every second of each day. Richie had been texting Eddie like crazy. ‘Eds, I’m sorry. Please come to school. I won’t even bring it up’ was the most recent one. It was endearing that he was so consistent with it, it really was; and this killed Eddie. Every time he made a ‘good’ joke, he’d text Eddie. Every time something reminded him of the boy, he’d text Eddie. Every morning and right before bed- you guessed it- he texted Eddie.

This, of course, made it even worse. Eddie was so in love with Richie and he was just making it worse. With every text Eddie’s heart would ache even more. Still, he refused to block him or even reply. He told himself it’d make things worse if he did those things, so he settled with rereading the many messages over and over each time he received one. 

See, Eddie knew he’d have to talk to them at some point. He knew they’d find a way to sneak over or trick him into finally responding. But a part of him just wanted to relish in sadness before having to see them all again. He could only imagine having to see Cassidy again. Richie has probably told her about Eddie being all over him that day. He wasn’t looking forward to it all.   
Today was Saturday. Eddie’s mother was at work and he had two full days until having to return to school. He decided to watch some cartoons for a little bit, maybe play some video games later. But his plans were interrupted when he heard something hit his window. 

‘Psst- Eds!’ It was Richie.   
‘My love, let me in. Please’ The lanky boy begged. He had climbed up the tree outside Eddie’s window. He used to do this all the time, but it’s quite obviously been a long time judging off of how Richie can barely hold himself up much longer. Eddie reluctantly opens up the window to let him in.   
As Richie climbs in, Eddie stubbornly turns his attention back to his TV. He wants to ignore the boy, but inside he is just too happy to see him. ‘Why thank you, kind sir’ Richie stumbles in, closing the window behind him. He settles at the end of the bed and fumbles with his long fingers. Eddie notices his mouth keeps opening and closing, as if he’s trying to say something but his words are stuck. Eddie’s heart aches at the sight. His best friend looks so lost and confused; and it was all his fault. ‘I’m sorr-‘ Eddie starts, but he stops when he hears Richie’s words.   
‘Cassidy broke up with me.’ 

‘W-what?’ Eddie has no idea what’s going on now. Now his head is really going crazy.

‘Yeah. She-uh I guess she wasn’t that into me’ Richie started messing with the hem of Eddie’s comforter. ‘Look I know I seemed weird the other day and I’m sorry. I knew it was coming and I was just so out of it. I’m sorry. I just really need my best friend back’ He manages to get out.

Eddie thinks Richie is holding back tears at this point and he can hear his own heart break into a million pieces right then and there. He feels so much guilt for thinking it was all about him. He was being so selfish that he didn’t even notice his best friend had a problem. ‘Come here’ he mumbles before pulling Richie into a tight embrace. ‘You always have me. I’m sorry, okay?’ the smaller boy softly whispers into Richie’s ear. 

Richie gets a chill down his spine and it takes him a second to recover. He hums in response, and shoves his head further into Eddie’s neck. Eddie wants to hold him forever. He wishes he could make up for everything and just hold onto this boy until the end of time. 

Richie was the first to pull away, but he surprises Eddie a bit with his next action. He shifts to mirror their position from the other night, snuggling up to the boy next to him. He pats his shoulder, telling Eddie to lean his head there. Eddie didn’t think he could fall anymore for the boy; but damn was he wrong. They cuddled up and watched the cartoons Eddie put on for a few hours. Every couple minutes Richie would make some inappropriate joke and Eddie laughed at every single one, whether they were funny or not. 

At some point, Richie heard the softest snore come from beside him; Eddie had fallen asleep. Richie knew he must have had a long week, and he wishes he could take it all away. In turn, he was careful not to wake him. His eyes scanned the boy’s face for a moment, taking note of each freckle and crease. He brought his thumb up to trace Eddie’s small smile, then swiped his loose curls behind his ear. His eyes flicker to his lips again; he ached to touch his lips to them. He even considers pressing a soft kiss to them, but he was sure he’d wake the sleepy boy. He chose to settle with running his fingers through the boys hair. Each movement was delicate; the boy below his fingertips meant everything to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Eddie woke up, still wrapped up in his best friend. He sat there and didn’t make a move for a few seconds, just soaking in the warmth. Richie’s hand was in Eddie’s hair, and the other was wrapped around his back. Their legs were entangled, and Eddie’s head was now on the boy’s chest. Eddie thinks he could stay like this forever.   
It didn’t take long for Richie to realize he was awake, softly purring ‘morning’ into his ear. This gave Eddie chills down his spine.   
Eddie lifted his head and looked up to the boy below him ‘it’s pretty late ‘Chee, you should probably get going before my mom gets home’. He didn’t even realize the new nickname until it slipped out.   
Richie’s cheeks lit up at the name. He’d always been the one to call everyone stupid names, hoping they knew his endearing intent. But someone giving him a nickname? Especially Eddie? That made his heart do a little dance in his chest.   
The boys shuffled awkwardly out of their position, and got ready to depart.   
‘So I uh- I never said why we broke up’ Richie started fumbling with his fingers nervously. 

‘Thought you said she just wasn’t into you? Which is completely crazy, it’s her loss Rich, we’re all here for ya’ Eddie grabbed Richie’s hand in comfort, hoping he understood. 

‘I lied’ Richie quickly said.

‘Huh? Why?’ Eddie tightened his grip a bit on Richie’s hand, urging him to explain. 

‘She knows, Eds’ Richie turned his head towards the window. He didn’t let go of Eddie’s hand, though. 

‘Knows what?’ The smaller boy could feel the tension growing. He had a million things going through his head, he needed Richie to speak up and stop them all. ‘You can talk to me, Rich. I won’t judge anything’ 

‘She said I was acting different. And she always had a problem with us. I was always “too close” with you’ Richie sounded annoyed that anyone would ever say that. And he really was. Who was to tell him he couldn’t be affectionate with his best friend? ‘I guess she figured out how I felt. And then we talked after you left that day you stayed over, and she-‘ He took a big gulp before continuing. ‘She told me I loved- love you. I love you. And at first I thought it was crazy, I did. But I also knew it was true, right? Does that even make sense? I don’t know’ He pulled a bit away from Eddie, worried he sounded crazy. ‘I should’ve known when you said all that stuff when you were drunk. Damn Eds, I really can’t get all that out of my head’ He paused, anxiously waiting for any reaction out of his friend. 

It took Eddie a second to comprehend it all. Richie just said he loved him. Richie told all his friends that, but this time it was different. He meant love love. ‘What did I say?’ is all Eddie could manage to get out. 

‘You uh- Well you said you were better for me. Said she didn’t love me enough. Said you fell for me.’ Richie gave a little chuckle before continuing. ‘You asked me to kiss you just a few minutes before you fell asleep. Something like you wanted to see how it’d feel. And Eds I- I know deep down you probably didn’t mean it. And I don’t wanna ruin anything, but I feel that way too. I just- please say you feel the same. Please.’ He was begging at this point, but he didn’t care. He needed to know. They had spent so many years hiding their feelings, ignoring the lingering stares, not mentioning the wandering hands when they were together. He was tired of it all. It was time.   
Before saying anything, Eddie shifting in his position a bit. He didn’t remember any of that; he could never be that brave. He doesn’t even know how to respond. But before he can even process any of this, he whispers ‘Can you now?’

‘Can I what?’ Richie is leaning in with anticipation.

‘Kiss me now' Eddie pauses for a second, now making complete eye contact with the boy in front of him.

Neither boys say anything, but suddenly they both start leaning in. Eddie can hear his heart beat through his chest, Richie can’t even understand what is happening until their lips finally touch.   
It wasn’t those cliché first kisses, but Richie would argue it was WAY better. Eddie gasped into it, despite the slow build up. This, of course, made Richie laugh into it. They pulled away after a short peck, but Richie quickly pulled Eddie back in by grapping onto his shirt.   
This time Richie held Eddie as close as humanly possible, as if he’d lose him if he were to let go even one little bit. Eddie’s hands slowly made their way into Richie’s curls, making him hum in delight. Eddie didn’t know kissing could feel this good. His mother always told him it was disgusting, and that’s all that would run through his head when he kissed people before. But now- wow. His mind was just filled with things he wanted to do to the boy in front of him.   
‘Rich-‘ Eddie pulled away for a second. Immediately Richie stopped in his tracks, thinking he did something wrong. For some reasons this made Eddie’s heart swell, and he wanted to go back to kissing this boy right away. ‘I love you too, always have, okay?’ Eddie’s eyes were soft. As much as he wanted to be connected to Richie’s lips again, he needed him to know he meant all of what he said. Richie’s face grew a mile wide grin as he pressed their foreheads together and whispering ‘Me too, Eds. Me too’. And with that, Eddie’s eyes flickered to Richie’s lips and he couldn’t wait any longer to taste them again.   
They kissed with eager, wandering hands for a few minutes. And although they couldn’t make up for the years they spent as clueless idiots, they definitely tried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the longer wait on this one! follow my tumblr @brainstormingtattoos and send me some ideas for some new oneshots and stories!


End file.
